The instant invention relates generally to accessories for painters, and the like and more particularly, to a liquid tool caddy.
Numerous devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be useful to painters, interior decorators, etc. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.